Antennas used in portable radio applications typically have problems with sensitivity when worn on or used near the human body because of the attenuation effects associated therewith. Moreover, in the transmission mode it is undesirable to use omnidirectional antennas because the human body attenuates the radiation transmitted in its direction. Additional problems associated with antennas used in portable radio applications are the limitation on the size of the antenna and the undesirability of antennas protruding from the radio.